Deja-Vu
by Croxx
Summary: Por medio de una serie de errores, tanto suyos como de otros, Shinji es el último hombre sobre la tierra. Pero cuando se le ofrece una segunda oportunidad, ¿podrá el Tercer Elegido evitar que lo que vivió se vuelva a repetir? ¿O sus ganas de cambiar el futuro acabarán hundiendo al planeta en algo peor?


Disclaimer: No poseo Neon Genesis Evangelion ni nada que tenga que ver con Evangelion. No gano dinero ni nigún beneficio de todo esto más que el de divertirme y, con suerte, entretenerlos.

Dicho eso, manos a la obra.

CAPÍTULO 1: Entre tinieblas

Una tierra árida era todo lo que quedaba en este planeta. Un mundo vacío en el cual yo era el último humano. El último.

Sentado sobre una roca inevitablemente pensé lo irónica que puede ser la vida. Había pedido perdón por muchas cosas innecesariamente, pero, ahora que tenía una muy buena razón para hacerlo, no podía pedírselo a nadie. Porque que el mundo esté así era solo culpa mía.

Es cierto que los bastados de SELEE tuvieron bastante que ver con esto. Después de todo, este fue su plan, su máxima meta. Bueno: objetivo cumplido.

Y es verdad que quizá el grandísimo bastardo de mi padre también tuviera responsabilidad en esto, después de todo, él fue quien me hizo así al abandonarme hace ya mucho tiempo, sin mencionar tantas otras cosas.

Pero quien tomó la decisión final fui yo. Fui yo el que, al estar encerrado en mi autocompasión, preferí un mundo solitario en lugar del mundo en el que vivía, todo por ser un maldito cobarde.

Lo que más pena y rabia me daba fue que incluso llegué a arruinar la única oportunidad que tuve de ser feliz en este mundo post-apocalíptico. Después de todo, por un momento yo no fui el único sobreviviente del Tercer Impacto.

No sé cómo ni por qué, pero no desperté solo. A mi costado se hallaba una muchacha de mi edad, de cabello pelirrojo y un ojo vendado. Mi compañera piloto: Asuka. Y a raíz de cierto sueño que tuve durante toda esa locura, sumado a su comportamiento diario conmigo, hice la segunda peor cosa de mi vida: Apreté su cuello.

Lleno solo de rabia y frustración, el momento en el que ella me pasó la mano por la mejilla me devolvió a la realidad. Solo entonces me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Las lágrimas salían de mi ser una vez más. "Qué asco" recuerdo que dijo. Si lo dijo por el mundo, por mí o por la sangre en su garganta, lo ignoro. Luego de eso, producto de la fractura de cuello que le ocasioné en mi momento de locura, murió.

A decir verdad, el primer pensamiento que se me pasó por la cabeza fue el de seguirla. Estando al pie en un acantilado de la devastada ciudad, me balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás. Era increíble: a pesar de todo, aún no tenía el suficiente coraje para suicidarme. Peor aun, sentía algo, una pequeña pero trascendental pregunta recorriendo mi cabeza, atormentándome: ¿por qué? Esa sencilla y a la vez compleja pregunta me ataba a este mundo. Resignado a mi suerte me tracé un nuevo objetivo: saber las verdaderas causas de este infierno: NERV y SELEE.

¿Por qué lo hice?, después de todo el que supiera o no la verdad no cambiaría en nada las cosas. Sin embargo, tenía el derecho de dejar siquiera mi conciencia tranquila y de verdad quería saber los motivos de la catástrofe. Después de todo, ya nadie me podría detener.

No me arrepentí de mi decisión. 3 años fueron suficientes para enterarme de la verdad, y en el camino me había vuelto más fuerte y más maduro. Ya no era el niñito llorón de NERV.

Recuerdos de la pelirroja se agolparon en mi cabeza. Me los sacudí de un tirón. Si seguía con eso me deprimiría una vez más y yo, al igual que ella, hice una promesa en torno a ese vasto mar naranja. Prometí ya no huir nunca más. En mi mente volví a recordar las últimas palabras de Asuka. Asentí.

"Sí Asuka, es un verdadero asco"

Levanté la vista a los cielos, y los vi: el triste recordatorio de lo que pasó 3 años atrás: los 9 EVAs blancos crucificados con los restos de las réplicas de la Lanza de Longinus.

Aquel fatídico día, dos días después de la muerte del último ángel, la JSSDF atacó NERV. Todo el personal fue masacrado, sólo quedaron las personas del mando central con vida. Asuka ya había despertado de su coma hacía poco y estaba combatiendo contra las fuerzas japonesas: literalmente las aplastó. Pero alguien tuvo la suficiente inteligencia como para cortarle el cable externo, lo que activó las baterías internas.

Fue entonces cuando las Unidades en Serie atacaron. 9 contra 1. Las cosas no pintaban bien. Rei había "muerto" hace unas semanas atrás llevándose con ella a la Unidad 00, mientras que la nueva Rei anda tú a saber dónde se encontraba, y yo…

Me daba asco recordar cómo me había encerrado en mi autocompasión mientras Asuka combatía sola y con tiempo limitado contra las 9 Unidades en Serie. Autocompasión que solo aumentó cuando Misato me llevó casi arrastrando por los pasillos de NERV hacia las jaulas. Fue en ese entonces cuando soldados de la JSSDF nos encontraron y dispararon. Misato se volvió a enfrentarlos y los llegó a exterminar, pero me había cubierto con su cuerpo, el saldo: dos balas le cayeron certeras en el pecho. Seguramente consciente de que le quedaba poco tiempo, me dio sus últimas palabras de aliento e hizo algo que ni en fantasías hubiese esperado - bueno, quizá sí - Me besó.

Aquel instante eterno me sentí como flotando. Instante que mi tutora aprovechó muy bien para meterme en el ascensor que llevaba hacia las jaulas del Eva. La sonrisa de esperanza que me dio, aparte de aquel beso, me torturarían hasta el último día de mi vida. Después, una gigantesca explosión sacudió el lugar.

A pesar de ello, no reaccionaba del todo; bajé del ascensor solo para ver a mi Evangelion púrpura lleno de baquelita. Impotente, me senté a esperar lo que tuviera que pasar. Los gritos de batalla de Asuka me llegaban desde los parlantes exteriores del Geofront, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. O eso pensé hasta que tuvo lugar otro terremoto, al mismo tiempo que aquellos gritos de batalla se apagaban para formar un único grito de dolor femenino. La mano del gigante se movió a tiempo de impedir que escombros de edificio me cayeran encima, librándose al mismo tiempo de toda la baquelita. En aquel instante subí al EVA casi por instinto y ascendí a la superficie.

Nada me hubiera preparado para lo que vería. Ante mis ojos los nueve Evas en Serie semimasacrados, se hallaban volando con los restos de un semidevorado Evangelion rojo. No pude más: sencillamente exploté, liberando toda aquella furia reprimida. Me olvidé de todo y de todos, y sentí que un nuevo poder se apoderaba de mí. No sé ni cómo, pero sentí a la vez un cosquilleo en mis hombros que los eventos futuros me indicarían debieron ser alas.

En ese instante el aire zumbó, una gigantesca lanza de dos puntas había descendido de los cielos y, ahora, la Lanza de Longinus se posaba a una distancia milimétrica de mi hipotético cuello. Justo en ese momento, una Unidad en Serie disparó una especie de cadena que se incrustó en mi mano, inmediatamente, otra cadena fue a parar en mi otra mano, y finalmente otra me atravesó los pies. El dolor que sentí no puede ser traducido en palabras, me dolió tanto que incluso ahora me pica mis cicatrices cuando lo recuerdo. Después de meditarlo al recordar todo eso, llegué a una conclusión bastante obvia: me estaban crucificando. Cuatro Evas blancos me agarraron de las alas y junto con los otros comenzaron a subir. En aquel entonces solo pude gritar, al mismo tiempo que resonaba un cántico en el cielo. Fue ahí cuando apareció una figura blanca gigantesca que tenía cierto parecido con cierta peli azul alguna vez conocí. En ese instante comenzó el Tercer Impacto.

Me levanté, no quería pensar en lo que vino después. Todos esos recuerdos me llenaban de frustración y enojo. Encerrado como estaba en mi autocompasión y el abandono de mi padre, no llegué a darme cuenta de las cosas que verdaderamente importaban. Cuanto daría por corregir esos errores. Por saber todo lo que me había perdido, o no había comprendido.

Basta.

Ya no era tiempo de lamentaciones. Ni aunque lo deseara con todo mi ser, ellos podrían volver. Ya lo había intentado una vez, algunos días después del cataclismo, pero ahora ellos eran quienes tenían la última palabra, y, al parecer, se encontraban muy a gusto en esa pseudofelicidad en la que estaban inmersos, ya que nadie volvió. No podía culparlos. Yo, muy probablemente, hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Cuando volví en mí, me encontré caminando por la devastada ciudad; la verdad es que era la primera vez que salía del Geofront en bastante tiempo. La fortaleza había probado ser verdaderamente autosuficiente.

Curiosamente, no toda la fortaleza resultó vaporizada por la explosión de energía causada por mi "resurgimiento". Al parecer, la energía se concentró justo encima mío, con lo que algunos lugares subterráneos de la fortaleza resultaron relativamente indemnes; si a eso se le suma que justo ahí se guardaba gran parte de las provisiones de emergencia, combinado con lo que pude reunir de los refugios cercanos, tuve la suficiente comida para sobrevivir hasta este momento. Sólo salía de vez en cuando para mantener la cordura. Por último, juzguen ustedes cuán grande fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que el sistema operativo principal de MAGGIE aun seguía funcionando, de seguro por ser un computador biológico.

Oh, sí. Pude llegar a comprender a MAGGIE bastante bien gracias a los apuntes de su creadora, la doctora Naoko, madre de Ritsuko según sabía. Esto sin embargo, me llevó la totalidad de los 3 años después del Tercer Impacto.

Pronto me di cuenta hacia donde me dirigía, una vez dejé esos pensamientos: vi la fachada de mi escuela al frente. Hacía bastante tiempo que no entraba ahí. Sin más pensarlo, entré y mis pies me llevaron automáticamente al aula 707.

Dando una mirada alrededor, pude verificar que estaba bastante demolida. Al parecer la onda que produjo el Tercer Impacto remeció hasta los cimientos de la estructura.

De repente noté algo tirado en el suelo, escondido entre los escombros. Curioso me asomé, y descubrí una cámara de video.

Kensuke. Aquel otaku que, junto con Touji, fue mi mejor amigo. Jamás pude entender su afición a los Evas; me era algo absolutamente incomprensible que soñara con ser piloto. Pero a pesar de todo eso, era un chico bastante alegre, muy divertido, y también pervertido: recuerdo todo el dinero que sacó vendiendo las fotos de Asuka en traje de baño; que me acogió desde que llegué, incluso después del encontronazo con Touji.

Touji. Ese chico impulsivo y atlético que de un puñetazo me introdujo a la triste realidad que era mi mundo. El mismo chico que, después de que lo salvara, me pidió que lo golpeara para "estar a mano" Desde ahí fuimos inseparables. Pervertido, impulsivo, arrogante, y hasta machista si se quiere, pero jamás cobarde. Afrontó casi con entereza la maldición de ser piloto a cambio de darle tratamiento a su hermana quien fuera lastimada en la primera batalla que tuve a bordo del EVA-01. Hecho que lo llevaría a la muerte a manos de su propia Unidad.

Recordaba muy bien ese día. Touji había sido seleccionado piloto del EVA-03. El mismo Eva que resultó ser un ángel que se reveló a si mismo durante la prueba de activación en Matsuhiro, y que rehusé a atacar, lo que hizo que el bastardo de mi padre usara el Dummy Plug, que, sí, acabó con el ángel, pero también acabó con Touji. El muchacho no sobrevivió. Todo fue mi culpa. De haberme atrevido a atacar, lo habría rescatado con vida, pude haberlo salvado. Otra muerte causada por mí.

Porque era mi culpa y nada más que mi culpa el que hubiera muerto, porque de haber atacado, habría tenido la oportunidad de inmovilizar al ángel para luego sacar a Touji de ahí, pero no, tuve que ser un cobarde justo en ese momento, no impedí que ese bastardo activara el Dummy Plug, sólo me remití a rogarle que se detuviera. Quizá, si lo hubiera deseado, el mismo Eva hubiera podido detener el sistema. De todas formas ya era tarde para eso.

A pesar de todo, sonreí un poco. Por unos pequeños instantes, me sentí como un típico chico en una típica escuela con verdaderos amigos. Por unos instantes conocí de compañerismo, bromas de mal gusto y videojuegos. Escenas típicas de la vida de un adolescente promedio para uno que de ninguna manera lo era.

Salí del edificio y continué caminando. A ese paso iba a estar fuera de la ciudad en poco tiempo si es que no daba la vuelta; cuando lo hice, la silueta de una casa llamó mi atención.

Era la casa de Rei.

Sonreí tristemente. Rei fue siempre un misterio durante mi vida en NERV. Esa chica peli azul siempre me había caído bien a pesar de ser prácticamente… como era como la llamaba Asuka… ah sí: una muñeca. Pero desde siempre busqué protegerla.

Como la vez que había llegado al Geofront, cuando ocurrió el terremoto ese causado por el ángel. Corrí sin pensarlo dos veces a aquella muchacha malherida que estaba dispuesta a subirse a mi Eva para pelear contra el ángel. Al verla tan débil, tan frágil, pero con todas las intenciones de hacer esa locura, algo se movió en mi ser. Si decidí subir al gigante morado en ese momento, fue para evitarle esa carga.

Después, otro recuerdo vino a mi mente, uno que hizo que toda mi sangre subiera a mi cabeza: la primera vez que pisé la casa de Rei. Jamás me esperé lo que ocurriría, inocentemente entré ya que la puerta estaba abierta, llego y noto aquellos lentes, los agarros, curioso de saber a quién le pertenecían, cuando de repente aparece ella con solo una toalla que ni siquiera la cubría bien. Me sentí tan ofuscado que no supe cómo demonios reaccionar y aún más cuando se puso delante mío. No hacía más que disculparme, pero ella no me escuchaba, se acercó más y parecía querer quitarme los lentes de la mano. Y debido a una serie de hechos desafortunados, torpemente caí sobre ella ¡y la toalla salió volando! Y no es que Rei tuviera mal cuerpo, todo lo contrario, era bellísima. Caí sobre ella mirándole a los ojos, y tan concentrado estaba en que mi vista se quedara solamente AHÍ, que no noté en donde estaba apoyada mi mano. Solo después que una inexpresiva Rei me preguntara si me iba a quedar ahí todo el día, mis cinco sentidos volvieron a funcionar y descubrí que sentía algo muy suave, cálido y con una pequeña punta: mi mano había caído en una MUY mala posición. Me levanté esperando una cachetada que nunca vino, abrí los ojos sorprendido para encontrarme a una desnuda Rei que se cambiaba enfrente mío sin ninguna vergüenza. Eso me sacó fuera de balance. Aún tiemblo cuando pienso qué hubiese pasado si no hubiese sido yo sino otro quien hubiese encontrado la puerta semi-abierta en ese momento, alguien con… menos escrúpulos.

Como sea, esa era otra cosa que me había llamado la atención: la inexpresividad de Rei. No era que no tuviera sentimientos, solo que no sabía cómo expresarlos.

Ejemplo de ello era aquella vez que casi da su vida por mi cuando, estúpidamente, fallé el primer ataque contra el quinto ángel. Unos minutos antes, ella me había dicho que no me pasaría nada, que ella me cubriría, que piloteaba al EVA porque no tenía nada más. No necesité ni siquiera ajustamiento para el siguiente disparo. Un tiro preciso justo en el centro mientras el ángel estaba distraído friendo a Rei fue todo lo que se necesitó para acabarlo. Asustado bajé rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba los restos del cíclope azul. Desesperado, abrí la compuerta, no me importó siquiera que la manija estuviese al rojo vivo, ni que me quemara al menor contacto, todo lo que pasaba por mi mente era sacarla de ahí a como dé lugar. Al fin conseguí abrir la compuerta, y, para mi alivio, Rei estaba con vida, aturdida, pero con vida. En ese instante no pude soportarlo más. Lloré. Al parecer Rei se sintió curiosa por este hecho, ya que solo atinó a preguntarle el por qué lloraba. Cuando alcancé a responderle, ella se quedó un tanto avergonzada y me confesó que no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Le pedí lo primero que se me vino a la mente: le pedí que sonriera. Esa sonrisa fue espectacular en un rostro tan fino y frío como lo era el de Rei. Había hecho que todo hubiera valido la pena.

Recuerdos de la peli azul vinieron a mi mente. No sabía cómo, pero había podido entrar en esa dura coraza que Rei había construido a su alrededor. Ella se ablandó, al mismo tiempo que comenzó a ser más… ¿humana? Si ese es el término correcto, lo desconozco, pero es el único que se me viene a la mente.

Ignoro si mi "padre" se había enterado o no de este hecho. Hubiera sido divertido haber visto su expresión de haberse enterado. Pero la muchacha me había querido. Prueba suficiente de ello fue lo que pasó minutos antes de autodestruirse con el Eva-00 cuando el 16avo se metió dentro de ella. Ahí murió Rei para mí, a pesar de haberla visto viva dos días después.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo al recordar los cuerpos sin almas de Rei flotando en una ¿pecera? llena de LCL después de un viaje hacia los más profundos y oscuros secretos de NERV cortesía de Ritsuko. Aquellos cuerpos tenían rostros felices, pacíficos y hasta curiosos, expresiones que solo había visto una vez cada una en el rostro de Rei. Ahí descubrí toda la verdad acerca de la chica, como su falta de emotividad o su nulo tacto social, entre otras cosas.

Después Ritsuko activó un botón. El escenario cambió drásticamente. Los antes serenos rostros de las Reis convulsionaron en una única mueca de dolor y sufrimiento antes de desintegrarse en un ahora rojo LCL.

Sacudí la cabeza. Eso realmente fue chocante.

Me encontré de nuevo merodeando con rumbo desconocido hasta para mí mismo.

Por el camino escuché unas pisadas. Me detuve. El Tercer Impacto eliminó todo vestigio de vida humana, pero no fue así con los animales, que se volvieron salvajes en menos de una semana. Ahora, el hambre los había vuelto locos.

Sólo unos cuantos sobrevivieron, pero los que lo hicieron eran totalmente peligrosos. No ayudaba el que me hubiera metido en un callejón. Aguzé más el oído. Oí que se acercaban. Me habían olido.

Como lo pensé, una jauría de perros rabiosos, y de seguro hambrientos, vino a mi encuentro. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, me rodearon. Todos se agazaparon. Pude ver la locura del hambre que llameaba en los ojos de cada uno de ellos.

Y justo cuando dieron el salto, salieron despedidos. Una nueva ola naranja se elevó hasta empujarlos contra las paredes, con tal fuerza que acabaron despedazándose contra estas.

Me quedé parado mientras presenciaba el sangriento espectáculo. Una vez todo hubo acabado y el silencio reinó, seguí caminando.

Una de las reglas que aprendí en este nuevo mundo de tinieblas era la ley del cazador. Matar o morir. La vida volvía a ser salvaje, así que necesité adaptarme para sobrevivir mientras averiguaba la verdad. Más de una vez jaurías de perros, hordas de gatos y ratones lograron entrar al Geo-Front. Al principio me defendía con palos y fierros caídos, pero estos, aparte de ser muy lentos, solo me daban para abarcarlos momentáneamente, siempre lograban huir.

No habría logrado sobrevivir de no haber sido por un pequeño detalle.

El Tercer Impacto me había quitado muchas cosas, pero me había dejado algo a cambio: un alma.

Un año y medio después del cataclismo, luego de una nueva incursión -sin éxito- por MAGGIE, me senté a descansar la mente. De repente, un fortísimo terremoto remeció la fortaleza entera. Vi que una pila de escombros enormes me iba a caer encima.

Ahora no había mano gigante de Eva que me salvara.

Solo pude sentir frustración. Al final no lo había logrado. Una vez más todo el rencor que tenía dentro vino hacia mí. Grité de rabia y cerré los ojos esperando el final. Cuando no sentí nada, los abrí de nuevo solo para darme cuenta de que una enorme barrera hexagonal estaba justo encima mío, evitando que los escombros me aplastaran; éstos solo se hicieron a un lado. De la sorpresa, me desconcentré y el muro desapareció. Sencillamente no me explicaba de donde había salido ese campo A.T.

No fue sino hasta que un día, uno de tantos recuerdos me vino a la mente. Mi "batalla" con Kaworu. Esa fue la más corta, pero de hecho que la más extenuante de todas las batallas que tuve. Entre mis sentimientos entreverados, las palabras complejas y la batalla con el EVA-02, una imagen me llegó. En un momento en que el Eva rojo se descuidó, mi cuchillo fue a dar contra Kaworu, pero me encontré con que él también poseía un escudo A.T. "Si, así es como lo llaman ustedes los lilim, esta es la luz de mi alma, un territorio sagrado que nadie puede profanar. Ustedes también tienen uno, es la barrera que encierra todas las mentes, lo que los aleja unos de otros"

Mi alma. Esas dos palabras no hubieran significado mucho para mí, si no fuera por la gran capacidad ofensiva y defensiva que proporcionaba. Me tomó bastante tiempo, cerca de medio año, aprender a proyectar esa protección que, aunque no me libraba de algo muy potente - cosa solamente humana, ahora extinta - , era perfecta para los animales.

Un conjunto de departamentos saltó a mi vista al doblar una esquina. Me paré de repente, sorprendido de haber encontrado el camino tan rápido en medio de la pila de escombros.

Así que al final, mis pies me habían querido llevar ahí.

Tuve que serenarme, de lo contrario me habría partido justo al poner un pie en el lobby. Subí las escaleras lentamente. Al parecer la onda de choque había respetado aquel edificio. Subí y subí hasta detenerme junto a una puerta con la cerradura ya oxidada. Entré con miedo y cerrando los ojos.

"Esto debe ser una maldita broma"

Todo estaba intacto: la mesa, los sillones, los cuartos. Revisé una por una las habitaciones, también hurgé en las neveras y descubrí el cadáver de un pingüino. Era de esperarse, pero eso no significaba que fuese menos doloroso.

Luego de enterrar los restos de Pen-Pen, fui a mi habitación. Si no contábamos el polvo, estaba exactamente igual a como la dejé, incluso mi viejo S-DAT seguía ahí.

Me recosté en mi cama un momento. No había estado ahí en 3 años, sin embargo, sentí como si no hubiese pasado ni un día. Cerré los ojos y casi pude escuchar de nuevo el alegre tararear de Misato y los gritos de Asuka pidiéndole -ordenándole- que se calle.

Acostado, no tardé en quedar flotando a la deriva en mis pensamientos.

Misato definitivamente no era lo que se llamaría responsable desde todo punto de vista, con una sola excepción: cuando se transformaba de esa adorable y aparentemente ingenua chica de veintitantos años en la Mayor Katsuragi, responsable táctica de NERV. Ahí era diferente: de alegre, despreocupada y holgazana se convertía en alguien capaz de dar órdenes críticas en cuestión de milisegundos y con una gran cabeza fría para decidir lo mejor para el destino de la humanidad.

La Misato hogareña, era… otro cantar. Diablos, si a veces hasta parecía que Asuka y yo éramos más maduros. Sin embargo, fue lo más cercano a una madre que tuve, claro, si no contábamos el alma de mi madre que estuvo encerrada en el EVA.

Con Asuka las cosas habían sido diferentes. Tenía aun muchos asuntos que arreglar con ella, personalmente. Lo haría a la hora que nos reuniéramos, en el infierno.

Hora que no estaba lejos de cumplirse.

Agarré mi S-DAT y con toda la fuerza que pude reunir lo estrellé contra el suelo. El estallido significaba la despedida definitiva de aquel niño que solo se auto compadecía a sí mismo.

Por último agarré mi viejo chelo y comienzé a tocar. Al parecer el estuche lo había protegido de la corrosión y los insectos, ya que sonaba tal y como lo recordaba.

Toqué y toqué durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Tardé un poco en reconocer la canción como la misma que toqué aquel día en que Asuka me diera mi primer "beso", si es que a eso se le podía llamar así. Cuando acabé de tocar tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Lentamente me acerqué a la terraza, con cierta hoja todavía en la mano. Desviando mi mirada puede observar otro papel encima de la mesa, salvado de corroerse debido a que un tazón de cristal había caído convenientemente encima de él. Me acerqué y lo leí. Era una carta de Misato dirigida a Makoto. Meneé la cabeza. "Ya veo de donde sacaste tanta información Misato" me dije "hasta donde llegan ciertos hombres por amor"

Y ahí estaba yo, apoyado en el barandal de mi balcón. El pequeño trozo de papel sacado del Geo-front apoyado contra mí.

Finalmente podría descansar en paz. Con este último dato se completaba el rompecabezas que había sido NERV. Ya no había ni un solo secreto que no conociera. Todos ellos habían estado guardados en las cartas que el bastardo y Futyusuki se escribían o en la MAGGIE.

Arrugué el papel y lo tiré. Así que todo eso sólo para ser una suerte de dios. Mi padre definitivamente había sido el más grande bastardo de todos los tiempos. En esa carta a Fuyutsuki estaba todo.

"…Conoce el plan profesor, necesitamos al EVA-01, la lanza y Rei para obtener nuestro impacto, después de eso, una vez acabado, podremos lograr lo que nos trajo hasta aquí; Dios, los humanos y todos los seres vivos se volverán uno y yo…"

¿Matar a toda la raza humana nada más para ser el dios de un planeta vacío? Era difícil creer que una de las mejores mentes de NERV fuese tan idiota, pero qué más podría explicar semejante abominación. "Una mente torcida" me dije. En definitiva, nada lo explicaba mejor.

Pero bueno, todo eso pronto sería pasado.

Recuerdos de todo tipo invadieron mi mente: batallas, salidas, risas, llantos, toques, techos conocidos y desconocidos.

Lentamente me paré en el barandal y estiré los brazos. Mi tarea estaba hecha y ya podía ir a la tumba tranquilo. Hora de reunirme con Asuka, Misato y… mi madre.

"Mamá" susurré antes de dar un último paso, el paso que me libraría de todo. Ya no estaba huyendo, nada más estaba… acelerando las cosas.

"Ahí voy" fue lo último que salió de la boca del Tercer Elegido antes de cerrar los ojos.

La sonrisa jamás se le fue del rostro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esta caída está resultando demasiado larga.

.

Notas del Autor (conocida también como la sección que todo el mundo se salta y en la que el autor se queda hablando al aire)

Y eso fue el primer capítulo. Lo sé, aun faltan pulir ciertas cosas, especialmente en la parte de redacción, pero era ahora o nunca. Esta historia ha estado en mi mente casi cerca de un año y ya tenía que ver la luz. Como podrán apreciar, el tema en sí no es novedoso. Yep, conozco unas cuatro historias y una obra de arte que trabajan la misma temática, pero creo tener algo original según vayan avanzando los capítulos. Al menos, un refresco a este tipo de historas que se escriben desde que el fic de Evangelion se formó como tal.

Con respecto a Shiji, como se dijo una vez, si el Tercer Impacto no te cambia, nada lo hará. Tampoco será lo opuesto empero. Este nuevo mundo le traerá más de un nuevo problema. A una parte de él cuanto menos. En cuanto a los demás, se sabrá en los siguientes capítulos.

No estoy muy seguro con cuanta frecuencia pueda traer nuevos capítulos, pero no soy alguien que deje las cosas a medias, así que mientras haya alguien que le guste esto, yo seguiré pa'lante.

Y eso sería todo. Muy buenas, y hasta que nos volvamos a leer.


End file.
